Forget Me Not
by kyeoul-nim
Summary: Kim Mingyu, seorang putera mahkota, bertemu dengan Jeon Wonwoo, puteri dari salah satu kasim istana. Mereka tidak akur, mungkin takkan pernah. Tetapi apa yang terjadi apabila Raja mencalonkan Wonwoo sebagai salah satu puteri mahkota pendamping Mingyu? MINGYUXWONWOO. MEANIE. WONWOOGS. GORYEO. PALACE. ANGST.
1. chapter 1

"Putera Mahkota, sudah saatnya anda belajar filsafat."

"Kau cerewet sekali penasihat Hong. Jihoon-hyung tidak akan marah padaku karena aku terlambat lima menit. Ia pasti akan memakluminya."

"Tapi, Putera Mahkota—"

Langkah Kim Mingyu terhenti dan ia menoleh ke belakang dengan jari telunjuk di depan bibir. "Ada seseorang yang memanjat pohon kesayanganku. Aku akan memeriksanya. Kau tunggulah di sini."

Hong Jisoo terpaksa menuruti perintah pewaris tahta kerajaan itu. Kim Mingyu memang sejak kecil tidak bisa dibantah, seolah sejak lahir kekuasaannya sudah mutlak, seolah ia memang ditakdirkan menjadi Raja di masa depan. "Baiklah, Putera Mahkota."

Mingyu berjalan dengan langkah halus menuju pohon cherry blossom yang selalu menjadi tempat rahasianya. Dari jauh ia bisa melihat ada sepasang sepatu di sana, dan begitu dekat Mingyu menyadari bahwa itu sepatu perempuan. Kepalanya ia dongakkan ke atas, tetapi belum sempat melihat dengan jelas apa yang berada di atas sana, tubuhnya telah ditimpa sesuatu yang begitu berat.

"M-maafkan aku!"

Mingyu mendengar suara yang halus itu masuk ke dalam gendang telinganya. Sambil meringis ia membuka matanya dan berhadapan dengan sepasang iris berwarna hitam pekat seperti langit di malam hari.


	2. chapter 2

"Putera Mahkota, anda baik-baik saja?" Jisoo membantu Mingyu bangun dengan khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, penasihat Hong." Lelaki berusia tiga belas tahun itu menepuk-nepuk belakang baju kerajaannya, kemudian menatap tajam ke arah perempuan yang menimpanya barusan. "apa yang kau lakukan di atas pohon kesayanganku?"

"Pohon apa?" Hidung perempuan itu berkerut, wajahnya tampak bingung.

"Pohon kesayanganku!"

Perempuan itu melirik ke belakang, ke arah pohon cherry blossom yang baru saja dipanjatnya. "Maksudmu pohon itu? Kenapa itu bisa jadi pohon milikmu? Bahkan tidak ada peringatan bahwa itu pohon milikmu."

"Tentu saja itu pohonku! Dia tumbuh di lingkungan istana, berarti itu pohon milikku!"

Perempuan itu menarik napas pelan, "Dengar, aku minta maaf karena tidak sengaja menimpamu. Aku terpeleset."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di atas pohonku?" Mingyu mengabaikan perkataan perempuan berkulit agak gelap itu, masih meminta penjelasan mengenai dirinya yang tanpa izin menaiki pohon kesayangannya,

Perempuan itu menarik napas lagi, "Sepupuku ingin aku membawakannya setangkai cherry blossom. Ia sedang berulang tahun."

Mingyu membuka mulut ingin protes, namun ucapan Jisoo mengurungkan niatnya.

"Putera Mahkota, anda sudah terlambat lebih dari lima belas menit untuk pelajaran filsafat."

Mingyu mendengus dan melirik Jisoo, "Baiklah, kita akan kesana sekarang." kemudian ia kembali menatap perempuan di hadapannya tajam. "urusan kita belum selesai."


	3. chapter 3

"Eonni, kau mendapatkan cherry blossom-nya?"

Seungkwan langsung menghampiri Wonwoo begitu perempuan berkulit agak gelap itu masuk ke pekarangan rumah. Saat itu Seungkwan sedang duduk sambil bersenandung di teras, memperhatikan kakak laki-laki Wonwoo, Seokjin, sedang memperbaiki kaki meja yang patah.

Wonwoo mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik punggungnya sambil tersenyum cerah, "Cherry blossom untuk gadis tercantik bernama Boo Seungkwan!"

Seungkwan tertawa pelan dan menerima tangkai cherry blossom itu. "Darimana eonni mendapatkannya?"

"Istana," Wonwoo mengedikkan bahu.

Seungkwan tertegun, "Istana? Apa penjaga di sana tidak menegur eonni?"

Seokjin melirik ke arah adik perempuannya, "Siapa yang mengizinkanmu ke istana, Wonwoo-ya?"

"Aku tidak ditegur, aku kenal baik dengan penjaga di sana," Wonwoo tersenyum cerah, kemudian melirik kakaknya. "kenapa aku tidak boleh ke istana? Bukankah kata Ayah aku juga akan tinggal di sana untuk sementara waktu?"

"Eonni akan tinggal di istana?" tanya Seungkwan terkejut.

Seokjin tertawa pelan sembari memotong kayu, "Tak perlu kaget seperti itu, Seungkwan-ah. Wonwoo akan ikut tes pemilihan puteri mahkota. Raja memilihnya sebagai calon kemarin."

Mata Seungkwan membulat lebar menatap Wonwoo, "Benarkah? Serius, eonni?"

Wonwoo tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk, "Aku akan makan enak selama satu minggu di istana!"

"Di saat gadis lain memikirkan bagaimana rupa putera mahkota, kau justru memikirkan makanannya." Seokjin meledek.

Wonwoo menjulurkan lidahnya pada kakaknya, "Aku tidak ingin menjadi puteri mahkota. Aku hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana tinggal di istana. Kudengar perpustakaannya sangat lengkap dan dapurnya begitu luas. Aku juga bisa menemukan obat-obatan langka di sana."

Seokjin memutar bola mata malas. Tipikal Wonwoo yang senang membaca.

"Tapi, eonni, benarkah itu? Eonni sekarang adalah calon puteri mahkota?" Seungkwan bertanya, masih penasaran.

Wonwoo mengusap rambut Seungkwan dengan lembut, "Tenang saja. Aku takkan terpilih menjadi puteri mahkota. Kau tahu wajahku tidak begitu cantik. Aku bahkan tidak seputih puteri Minghao yang kabarnya dekat dengan putera mahkota. Aku juga sudah membuat masalah dengan putera mahkota tadi. Kurasa ia membenciku."

"Kau membuat masalah?" Kini Seokjin yang terkejut. "apa yang kau lakukan pada putera mahkota?"

Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Err, aku menimpanya dari atas pohon."


	4. chapter 4

Jisoo menghentikan langkahnya ketika Mingyu dengan tiba-tiba melakukan hal yang sama. Pandangan Mingyu mengarah pada paviliun istana timur, dimana calon-calon puteri mahkota sedang mengikuti seleksi. Jisoo juga ikut memandang ke arah yang sama.

"Ada apa di sana?" tanya Mingyu tanpa menoleh.

Jisoo menjawab dengan sopan, "Seleksi calon puteri mahkota, Putera Mahkota."

Kini kepala Mingyu tertoleh padanya, menatapnya agak terkejut. "Seleksi puteri mahkota? Kenapa Ibu Suri dan Ratu tidak memberitahuku?"

Jisoo tersenyum tipis, "Mungkin Ratu dan Ibu Suri ingin memberi anda kejutan, Putera Mahkota."

Mingyu mendengus kesal, "Mereka selalu saja senang mengejutkanku. Ada berapa banyak calon yang dipilihkan Raja?"

"Dua belas calon. Masing-masing enam orang dari faksi timur dan juga faksi barat."

"Apa puteri Minghao termasuk di dalamnya?"

Jisoo mengangguk, "Iya, Putera Mahkota."

Mingyu tersenyum senang, "Baguslah. Aku hanya perlu memilihnya di akhir seleksi."

"Itu kalaupun puteri Minghao berhasil lolos seleksi final, Putera Mahkota."

Kening Mingyu berkerut mendengar perkataan Jisoo, seolah tidak senang mendengarnya. "Lolos seleksi final?"

Jisoo mengangguk, "Ada dua tahap seleksi. Seleksi pertama sampai menemukan dua calon puteri mahkota terbaik. Seleksi kedua akan berlangsung ketika calon puteri mahkota telah menginjak usia enam belas tahun. Kedua calon akan kembali diseleksi di istana oleh Ibu Suri dan Ratu. Seleksi terakhir berada pada keputusan Putera Mahkota dan Raja."

Mingyu menarik napas, "Raja akan setuju dengan pilihanku. Meskipun Minghao gagal aku akan membujuk Raja."

Jisoo tersenyum, "Apakah anda menyukai puteri Minghao, Putera Mahkota?"

Mingyu mengangguk mantap, "Tentu saja! Dia cinta pertamaku, penasihat Hong. Aku akan menikah dengannya ketika dewasa nanti."


	5. chapter 5

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Wonwoo mendongak, berhadapan dengan sepasang iris yang mirip dengan miliknya. Saat ini ia sedang berada di kamarnya di istana, duduk berhadapan dengan ayahnya, Jeon Yunho. "Aku baik. Kenapa Ayah bertanya seperti itu?"

Yunho tersenyum, "Meskipun kau tidak ingin menjadi puteri mahkota, ayah harap kau berusaha semaksimal mungkin pada seleksi ini. Raja telah memilihmu dan ayah tidak ingin mengecewakannya. Bukankah kau akan melakukan hal yang sama?"

Wonwoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Aku akan melakukannya semaksimal mungkin, Ayah. Aku tidak akan mengecewakan Ayah ataupun Raja. Jadi, Ayah tenang saja."

Yunho senang Wonwoo tidak kelihatan tertekan mengikuti seleksi puteri mahkota yang mendadak itu. Ia pun bertanya, "Bagaimana seleksimu hari ini?"

Wonwoo diam sejenak, menampilkan raut seperti mengingat-ingat, "Kami hanya melakukan pengenalan dan beberapa tes tulis tentang pengetahuan kerajaan."

Yunho mengangguk-angguk, "Apa tesmu besok?"

"Menjahit dan memasak."

"Ah, kau pintar dalam kedua bidang itu."

"Aku tidak pintar," tukas Wonwoo, memanyunkan bibir, membuat Yunho makin tersenyum melihatnya. "Seungkwan bahkan jauh lebih pintar memasak dibandingkan aku, Ayah."

"Seungkwan bahkan belajar memasak darimu."

"Aku belajar memasak dari Ibu."

Yunho tertawa pelan, "Baiklah, Ayah mengerti. Kalau begitu istirahatlah malam ini. Tesmu mulai jam tujuh pagi, bukan?"

Wonwoo mengangguk, "Tapi ini hari pertamaku tidur di sini. Aku takut tidak bisa tidur nyenyak."

"Kemarilah," Yunho berujar, merentangkan tangan, membuat Wonwoo beranjak dari duduknya dan memeluk Ayahnya. Yunho memeluk gadis kecilnya yang berusia dua belas tahun itu dengan sayang. "Ayah akan memelukmu sebelum kau tidur. Jadi, kau akan mimpi indah dan tidur dengan nyenyak."

"Nyanyikan aku satu lagu, Ayah."

"Kau curang sekali. Kau tahu betul Ayah tidak bisa menyanyi sebagus Ibumu."

Wonwoo tertawa pelan, "Aku mau mendengar nyanyian Ayah."

Yunho berdecak namun ia menyanyi juga, membuat Wonwoo memejamkan mata dengan nyaman sebelum terlelap dalam tidurnya.


	6. chapter 6

"Dimana semua calon puteri mahkota?" Mingyu bertanya seusai ia berlatih pedang dengan kakaknya, Pangeran Seungcheol, kepada Jisoo.

"Semua calon puteri mahkota berada di dapur istana, Putera Mahkota." jawab Jisoo.

"Oh!" Mingyu berseru, membuat Jisoo menatapnya bingung. Mingyu tersenyum cerah sekarang. "kebetulan sekali aku lapar. Dayang Han tidak mungkin tidak memberiku izin mencicipi makanan yang mereka buat, bukan? Ayo, penasihat Hong! Kita ke dapur istana sekarang!"

"Tapi Putera Mahkota, setelah ini anda harus menemui Guru Yang untuk menerima pelajaran tata negara."

Mingyu memberikan pedang latihannya pada pengawal di dekatnya, "Tenang saja, penasihat Hong. Guru Yang tidak akan marah." kemudian Mingyu menoleh ke belakang, berseru pada kakaknya yang sedang berlatih dengan beberapa pengawal di sana. "hyung, kau mau ikut denganku? Kita bisa makan yang banyak di dapur istana!"

Seungcheol menghentikan gerakannya dan menoleh. Ia tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Kau saja, Mingyu-ya. Aku sedang tidak lapar. Lain kali saja, bagaimana?"

Mingyu tampak kecewa tetapi ia mengangguk. "Baiklah, hyung. Ayo, penasihat Hong! Aku tidak mau kehabisan makanan!"


	7. chapter 7

Wonwoo mengangkat mangkok berisi bumbu yang telah ditumbuknya dan berbalik, namun tubuhnya langsung menabrak orang yang ternyata ada di belakangnya, mengakibatkan mangkok itu jatuh ke lantai dan orang-orang di sekitarnya memandang ke arahnya.

Wonwoo menatap bumbu yang berserakan di lantai itu sambil menarik napas dengan sabar. Itu adalah sisa rempah-rempahnya. Dayang Han tidak mungkin memberinya rempah-rempah lagi. Sambil menahan rasa kesal bukan main, Wonwoo mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang ditabraknya. Matanya melebar ketika melihat sosok yang begitu diingatnya itu. Sosok yang dengan keras kepala berkata bahwa pohon cherry blossom di belakang istana adalah miliknya.

"Kau mengotori bajuku," kata lelaki itu kesal sambil menghilangkan noda bekas bumbu milik Wonwoo pada baju kerajaannya. Ketika lelaki itu mendongak, ia sama terkejutnya dengan Wonwoo. "kau!"

Wonwoo mengabaikan Mingyu dan berjongkok, menyelamatkan bumbu yang masih berada di mangkok dan tidak terjatuh di lantai.

"Ada apa, Wonwoo?" Dayang Han tiba di sana, menatap Wonwoo dengan khawatir kemudian agak kaget dan langsung membungkuk hormat ketika menyadari esensi putera mahkota.

Wonwoo berdiri dan menunjukkan mangkok bumbunya, "Apa aku boleh meminta rempah-rempah lagi, Dayang Han?" tanyanya.

Dayang Han melirik putera mahkota. Ia jadi agak gugup. "Sayangnya aku tidak bisa memberikanmu rempah-rempah lagi, Wonwoo. Itu peraturannya."

Mingyu memperhatikan raut sedih Wonwoo. Gadis itu mendadak menoleh padanya dengan tatapan tidak senang. "Kenapa kau berdiri di belakangku?"

"Apa?" Mingyu tidak percaya seseorang berani berkata seperti itu padanya. Ia Putera Mahkota! Seluruh penghuni istana menghormatinya!

Wonwoo mendengus, "Sudahlah, aku akan membuat masakan seadanya dengan bumbu ini." Ia berpaling dan mengabaikan Mingyu yang masih menatapnya tak percaya. Dayang Han sendiri menahan senyum melihat dua tingkah bocah yang umurnya belum sampai empat belas tahun itu. Mereka tampak imut berdua.


	8. chapter 8

Seungcheol menatap Wonwoo dari samping, memperhatikan wajah gadis manis itu cemberut.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau memasang tampang seperti itu?"

Wonwoo menoleh pada Seungcheol sekilas, "Apa putera mahkota memang seperti itu? Kenapa ia suka sekali berbuat seenaknya? Ia pikir ia Raja?"

Seungcheol tersenyum, "Ia akan menjadi Raja di usia tujuh belas asal kau tahu."

"Sial sekali yang berakhir menjadi puteri mahkota."

Seungcheol menatap Wonwoo tertarik, "Kau tidak ingin menjadi puteri mahkota? Semua gadis di negeri ini akan melakukan apa saja untuk menempati posisimu."

Wonwoo menoleh pada Seungcheol, "Kenapa aku harus menjadi puteri mahkota? Aku tidak ingin. Kalau aku menjadi puteri mahkota, aku tidak bisa bebas pergi kemana pun yang aku mau sendirian. Istana akan mengekangku."

Seungcheol mengangguk, "Kedengaran logis."

"Bagaimana dengan, orabeoni?"

Seungcheol tertegun.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana rasanya tinggal di istana?"

Seungcheol mengangkat bahu, "Biasa saja. Bedanya, setiap orang membungkuk hormat padaku."

Wonwoo ber-oh ria.

"Kau sungguh tidak ingin menjadi puteri mahkota?"

Wonwoo menggeleng, "Apa orabeoni ingin aku menjadi puteri mahkota?"

Seungcheol tersenyum, "Kau tahu, aku merasa kau adalah calon yang cocok untuk Mingyu. Ia butuh perempuan yang membuatnya bisa menghilangkan sifat keras kepala dan angkuhnya itu."


	9. chapter 9

"Penasihat Hong, kenapa aku juga harus berada di sini?" bisik Mingyu sambil memperhatikan calon-calon puteri mahkota mulai duduk di meja yang telah di sediakan di hadapannya. Di samping Mingyu, duduk Ratu serta Ibu Suri.

"Hari ini tes bakat, Putera Mahkota. Ratu dan Ibu Suri ingin anda juga melihat kemampuan yang dimiliki calon-calon puteri mahkota."

Mingyu menarik napas, melirik Ratu dan Ibu Suri yang sedang berbicara dengan Dayang Han sekilas. Ia tidak suka berada di acara seperti ini. Ia lebih senang melihatnya sembunyi-sembunyi saja.

Satu per satu calon maju ke depan, memperlihatkan bakatnya. Kebanyakan dari mereka hanya bisa menjahit, menyanyi, dan menari. Tidak ada yang menarik. Mingyu sampai menguap dan harus ditegur Ratu yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Ketika giliran puteri Minghao, Mingyu baru mempertajam penglihatannya. Ia dengan senang memperhatikan perempuan itu bermain gayageum dengan indah. Mingyu sangat suka dan berpikir bahwa Minghao lah yang terbaik dari yang lain.

Sampai giliran perempuan menyebalkan Wonwoo itu tiba.

Mingyu menatapnya tidak berselera. Wonwoo tidak membawa apa-apa sebagai pertunjukan bakatnya. Ia hanya berdiri di sana dan membungkuk dalam sebelum Ratu bertanya, "Apa bakatmu, Jeon-aggashi?"

"Saya bisa mengetahui penyakit yang diderita seseorang."

Mingyu tertegun, tanpa sadar ia mulai tertarik dengan perkataan Wonwoo. Ratu dan Ibu Suri juga sama tertariknya dengan Mingyu.

"Bagaimana caranya kau mengetahui hal itu?" Kini Ibu Suri yang bertanya.

Wonwoo tersenyum, "Dulu, saya sempat tinggal dengan paman saya yang bekerja sebagai tabib. Saya mempelajari banyak hal bersamanya."

Ratu berkata, "Kalau begitu cobalah periksa aku."

Wonwoo membungkuk dalam sebelum melangkah mendekati Ratu. Ia duduk di hadapan Ratu dan meminta wanita cantik itu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya. Wonwoo mulai memeriksa pergelangan tangannya dengan jemarinya. Mingyu memperhatikan dengan penasaran di samping Ratu.

Raut Wonwoo kelihatan sulit dibaca. Beberapa detiknya, Wonwoo menatap Ratu terkejut.

Ratu menatap Wonwoo bingung, "Ada apa, Jeon-aggashi?"

Wonwoo berkata dengan hati-hati, "Mama, apakah anda sedang mengandung?"


	10. chapter 10

Berita tentang kehamilan Ratu menyebar dengan cepat. Tebakan Wonwoo benar karena tabib istana yang memeriksa Ratu pun berkata hal yang sama. Mingyu yang saat itu sedang berjalan-jalan dengan Jisoo terus saja bergumam mengenai keanehan gadis bernama Jeon Wonwoo itu.

"Tidakkah kau pikir dia aneh, penasihat Hong? Dia bahkan satu tahun lebih muda dariku, tapi ia sudah seperti tabib sungguhan!"

Jisoo tersenyum, "Saya pikir Jeon-aggashi sungguh istimewa, Putera Mahkota. Selain bisa memasak, menari, menjahit, menyanyi, dan mengobati orang lain, Jeon-aggashi juga bisa memanah dan berpedang."

Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada Jisoo. "Memanah dan berpedang?"

Jisoo mengangguk, "Kakak Jeon-aggashi adalah salah satu panglima di istana. Saya dengar, Jeon-aggashi dulu sangat suka melihat kakaknya berlatih."

Mingyu berdecak kesal, "Kenapa ia nyaris bisa segalanya? Apa dia itu manusia?"

Jisoo hanya tersenyum dan kembali mengikuti Mingyu yang mulai berjalan kembali. Mereka berhenti di atas jembatan dekat paviliun timur ketika Wonwoo berjalan ke arah mereka. Wonwoo membungkuk sekilas.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa berlagak seperti tabib," ujar Mingyu pada Wonwoo. Gadis itu menatapnya dengan kening berkerut.

"Aku tidak berlagak."

"Kau bisa saja sudah tahu tentang kehamilan Ratu dari seseorang, bukan? Aku tidak percaya kau yang bahkan tingginya tidak sampai bahuku bisa menebak penyakit seseorang dengan benar."

Wonwoo kelihatan berusaha menahan kesabarannya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan? Aku sudah minta maaf perilah cherry blossom itu. Kenapa kau tampaknya sangat senang menggangguku?"

"Menggangumu?" Mingyu tercengang mendengar perkataan Wonwoo. "untuk apa aku yang seorang putera mahkota senang mengganggu gadis hitam yang bahkan tidak ada cantik-cantiknya sepertimu?"

Wonwoo menarik napas pelan, "Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Aku tidak peduli."

Mingyu merentangkan tangannya ketika Wonwoo hendak pergi. "Periksa aku," kata Mingyu.

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu bingung, "Apa?"

"Periksa aku dulu sebelum kau pergi," kata Mingyu, membuat Jisoo yang mendengarnya menahan senyum.

"Kenapa aku harus memeriksamu?"

"Kau harus membuatku percaya bahwa bakat tabibmu bukan main-main."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan pendapatmu."

"Apa kau memang keras kepala seperti ini?"

"Keras kepala? Bukankah kau yang begitu?"

Astaga, Jisoo tidak habis pikir perdebatan Mingyu dan Wonwoo justru menjadi hiburan tersendiri baginya. Mereka sungguh serasi. Walaupun bertengkar seperti ini, Jisoo yakin mereka sesungguhnya sangat cocok bersama.

"Periksa saja aku! Kenapa kau cerewet sekali?"

Wonwoo diam sejenak, berusaha bersabar. Tidak mau berdebat lebih lama, ia menarik sebelah tangan Mingyu dan mulai memeriksanya. Mingyu menunggu dengan penasaran.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"Aigoo, kau banyak sekali punya penyakit," Wonwoo berdecak dan menggeleng-geleng. Mingyu mulai khawatir.

"Penyakit apa? Aku yakin setiap seminggu dua kali tabib istana selalu memeriksa kesehatanku."

"Banyak sekali penyakitmu. Ada keras kepala, cerewet, angkuh, dan tidak tahu malu."

"Apa?"

Wonwoo menjulurkan lidahnya dan kemudian kabur dari hadapan Mingyu, berlari meninggalkan jembatan. Jisoo yang melihatnya menahan tawa, sementara Mingyu mengerang kesal bukan main.

"Awas saja kau Jeon Wonwoo!"


	11. chapter 11

Hari itu hari terakhir seleksi. Wonwoo dan calon puteri mahkota yang lain duduk di meja mereka, menunggu Ratu dan Ibu Suri membacakan dua calon yang terpilih.

"Semoga bukan aku... semoga bukan aku..." gumam Wonwoo.

"Kau tidak berharap terpilih?"

Wonwoo tertegun dan menoleh. Wajah cantik puteri Minghao terlihat bingung menatapnya.

"Err, apa?"

Minghao tersenyum, "Aku mendengarmu berkata 'semoga bukan aku' berulang kali. Kau tidak ingin menjadi puteri mahkota?"

Wonwoo diam sejenak sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Menjadi puteri mahkota bukan keinginanku."

"Sungguh? Orang-orang di sini menginginkannya. Kenapa kau tidak?"

Wonwoo menggeleng, "Aku rasa aku tidak akan cocok berada di istana. Aku tidak suka dikekang."

Minghao tersenyum, "Tidakkah kau menyukai putera mahkota?"

Wonwoo tertegun.

Menyukai?

Ia bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia menyukai seseorang yang setiap hari selalu mengganggunya itu? Ia tidak mungkin bisa menyukai laki-laki keras kepala bernama Kim Mingyu itu.

"Tentu saja aku tidak menyukainya," tukas Wonwoo. "ia menyebalkan."

Minghao tertawa pelan, "Mingyu laki-laki yang manis. Kau akan jatuh cinta padanya jika sudah melihat sifat aslinya."

Wonwoo mengerjap bingung. Bukankah keras kepala dan angkuh adalah sifat aslinya?

Selanjutnya, Wonwoo dan Minghao tidak berbicara lagi karena Dayang Han telah berbicara. Ketika Dayang Han memberikan gulungan yang berisi dua nama calon terpilih, suasana mulai menjadi tegang. Wonwoo terus berharap bukan namanya yang tertulis di sana. Semoga saja.

Tapi setelah menyebut nama Minghao Ibu Suri berkata, "Jeon Wonwoo."


	12. chapter 12

Seokjin berdeham, "Kau bilang tidak ingin menjadi puteri mahkota, tetapi kau terpilih sebagai calon final."

Wonwoo yang baru saja berpelukan dengan Seungkwan menatap kakaknya galak. "Aku memang tidak ingin menjadi puteri mahkota. Aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka memilihku."

Yunho berdecak, "Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar." Yunho kemudian menatap Wonwoo. "kau tidak masalah dengan keputusan Ratu dan Ibu Suri?"

"Aku tidak bisa menolak kan, Ayah?"

Yunho mengangguk.

"Aku akan mencoba menjalaninya. Aku yakin puteri Minghao lah yang terpilih di seleksi terakhir."

"Puteri Minghao ya?" Seokjin bergumam, memandang ke suatu arah, membuat Wonwoo mengikuti arah pandangnya. Di sana puteri Minghao sedang tertawa pelan dengan Mingyu. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Wonwoo berpaling. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia tidak suka melihat pemandangan itu.

"Sebaiknya sekarang kita pulang," celetuk Wonwoo sambil merangkul Seungkwan, berusaha mengabaikan perasaan aneh dalam dirinya. "aku sudah rindu masakan Ibu!"


	13. chapter 13

[Empat tahun kemudian]

"Aggashi! Tunggu sebentar!"

Wonwoo yang berlari sambil menjinjing gaunnya dan sesekali menoleh ke belakang, tertawa lepas. Melihat Soonyoung mengejarnya dengan terengah-engah membuat Wonwoo terhibur.

Ketika Wonwoo sudah melihat pintu belakang istana, ia segera mempercepat larinya.

Baru saja berbelok untuk masuk ke pintu itu, Wonwoo menabrak seseorang. Tubuhnya terhuyung ke belakang, namun sebuah tangan yang kuat menahan punggungnya dan membuat kedua tangannya otomatis meraih pegangan—leher seseorang yang berhasil menangkapnya.

Mata Wonwoo melebar begitu berhadapan dengan iris yang begitu dikenalnya itu. Ia tanpa sadar menahan napas.

"P-putera mahkota?"

Lelaki itu mengernyitkan dahi, "Kau..."

"Aggashi!" Suara Soonyoung mengagetkan mereka berdua, sehingga keduanya buru-buru menjauh. Soonyoung yang tidak mengerti dengan situasi, mulai mengomel. "kenapa aggashi berlari-lari seperti itu? Bagaimana kalau aggashi terluka? Seokjin orabeoni pasti akan memarahiku!"

Soonyoung kemudian melirik Mingyu. Ia kaget bukan main dan segera membungkuk dalam. "P-putera mahkota!"

Mingyu tidak menghiraukan Soonyoung. Ia justru lebih tertarik dengan gadis cantik pemilik rambut hitam panjang dan kulit putih bersih di hadapannya.

"K-kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Wonwoo, berusaha mengatasi kegugupannya. Empat tahun ternyata membawa begitu banyak perubahan. Mingyu sekarang sungguh jangkung. Wajahnya tegas dan makin tampan. Sebagai orang yang menganggap Mingyu menyebalkan, Wonwoo bahkan tidak bisa mengelak bahwa ia malu bertatapan langsung dengan sosok itu.

"Kau... berani-beraninya kau berkata tidak sopan seperti itu padaku?"

Ah, ternyata sifat Mingyu masih sama seperti dulu.

"Putera Mahkota, itu adalah Jeon-aggashi." ujar Jisoo yang sedari tadi hanya diam mengamati.

Mingyu tertegun dan menatap Wonwoo tidak percaya, "Kau... si hitam Jeon? Cherry blossom?"

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu masam, "Maaf, aku bukan si hitam Jeon."

Mingyu mengeluarkan suara seperti setengah mendengus setengah tertawa, masih tidak percaya. "Jadi kau benar, Jeon Wonwoo? Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kemana perginya kulit hitammu itu?"

Wonwoo menarik napas, berusaha bersabar. Ia kira Mingyu sudah berubah, tapi nyatanya tidak. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu, ia membungkuk sekilas dan menarik Soonyoung meninggalkan putera mahkota itu. Mengabaikan tawa Mingyu yang sungguh menyebalkan di telinganya.


	14. chapter 14

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu, Mingyu-ya?" Seungcheol bertanya seusai mereka berlatih memanah. Sekarang mereka sedang duduk di tepi lapangan untuk istirahat sejenak.

Mingyu menoleh pada hyung-nya dengan wajah yang telah datar. Ia menggeleng, berpura-pura bahwa ia tidak tertangkap basah sedang tersenyum sendiri beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Siapa yang sedang tersenyum, hyung?"

"Tentu saja kau, adikku. Apa yang membuatmu bahagia seperti itu?"

Sejak bertemu dengan Jeon Wonwoo di belakang istana, entah kenapa Mingyu jadi senang. Ia tidak mengerti, jujur saja. Melihat dan mengejek Wonwoo menjadi kesenangan tersendiri baginya, terutama setelah ia berhasil membuat gadis yang telah tumbuh jadi cantik itu berwajah masam dan tidak bisa melawan perkataannya.

Mingyu mengangkat bahu, "Aku hanya sedang dalam mood yang baik."

"Apa karena hari ini Minghao datang ke istana untuk seleksinya?"

Mingyu bahkan tidak mengingat Minghao. Ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan Wonwoo sampai lupa dengan cinta pertamanya itu.

"Ah, ia sudah datang?" Mingyu mengalihkan pembicaraan. "setelah ini sepertinya aku harus mengunjunginya ke paviliun timur."

"Apa kau sedang menghindari pertanyaanku, Mingyu-ya?"

Mingyu menyeringai, "Sudahlah, hyung. Lupakan saja. Anggap aku memang selalu senang seperti ini tiap hari."

Seungcheol tidak menjawab, ia hanya menggeleng-geleng.

Begitu waktu istirahat mereka selesai, Mingyu mengajak Seungcheol mengambil busur dan panah untuk kembali berlatih.


	15. Pengumuman

Ini bukan update :(

Aku cuma mau ngasi tau kalo FF ini udah dilanjut di Wattpad dengan nama yang sama. Aku kayaknya juga gak bakal lanjut di . Jadi buat yang pengen baca Forget Me Not, baca aja ya di Wattpad xD Di sana Don't Wanna Cry juga udh dilanjut dengan judul Clair de Lune.

Nama akunku: ascndeio

See ya on Wattpad!


End file.
